You make me go nuts
by EmmieHero
Summary: well max moves and runs into friends, love..annoying people, violent people...But you know? It's not always a problem when you have Fang there threatening you with ..some likeable things xDD Still this is rated T so sorry!
1. Chapter 1 AN

SOOOOO uhh yeah sorry for ditchin.. its uhh i got a bitt carried away with _writing _than _ typing _

Umm so yeah I **WILL ** put up the first chapter tomorrow when I get home...

Deal?

If you guys actually want me to **type.**

**I at least have to get ONE review before I publish :DD **

**This story is gunna be worth dying for :D**

So Yea... well

Peace

~Kyra


	2. Chapter 2 Seriously

YO hahaha sorry to keep yall waiting so i guess ill get on with my typing..

but i kinda need some ideas.. mine are a bit... un original..

lol but what ever thank you SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :D BABAHHAA YALL MAKE ME ZOOO HAPPEH :D  
><strong>Disclaimer: No, do i look like i own jack? uhhmm how bout NO <strong>

**Chapter 1- Seriously?**

I, Maximum Ride, am freaking out.

You probably know what I look like, right?

Well in case you don't, I'll explain. I have dirty blonde hair, kinda wavy. Im 16 and I stole about 13k of my drunk stepdad's money.

I'm in the 10th grade and my only reliable friend was Nudge and

Right now, I'm wearing a blue tank-top and some shorts. I know, super classy right?

I guess I owe you some background on myself.

Okay well, I ran away from home in the 8th grade from my abusive step daddy and stole his money. Then I found some apartment 30 minutes away and told them that I needed to stay

awhile while I get my grades up and study for tests. Soon after I started 8th grade I got a boyfriend named Sam. He was sweet as can be. Then he found out about my dad because I tripped and my shirt rolled up to show some scars. He said he didn't mind. Then he found out where my dad lived and dragged me back there blindfolded, saying it was a surprise, for me it was a surprise.  
>Then they both beat me that night. I was struck with such shock, I barely noticed they gave me multiple bruises and maybe broke something?<p>

Then again I had always thought Sam could track me. Anywhere. Anytime. No matter what I did. He could, and would track me.  
>I guess what happened was worth it. because now I have a worthy home to live in. I won't share anymore so you can learn of my story.<p>

**********Story Time**************

"Max, um, I'm sorry, but as your landlord, you are being kicked out." My landlord said. She had black hair, pulled back into a bun. She looked like a business woman, pencil skirt and everything!

"Eh, why? I paid you the rent!" I yelled.

"You were 3 weeks late."

"No! I had some serious stuff going on!"

"That does not matter. I would appreciate you, if you'd leave in the shortest time, you were late, I need the money when it's due. You were late three times. Three too many."

"No, I promise, I won't do it again. I need this home, I'll never be late again, please!"

"You have 2 days. Bye Max, if you're not gone, I will throw you out."

_That bitch. Well time to call... I know!_

"Hey Nudge?"

"ZOMG, MAX? I'd thought you'd never call! I always thought you got married, and had kids. I was seriously getting ready to call you. I really miss you, When are you coming back? I wish you were here so I can do girly things with you! It'd be so fun! Like the old days! Even though you'd make me drag you to the mall all the time, but that's okay! It's still fun! How's school?" She blabbed.

"Nudge? Um, do you think I could, um, move in with you, I'm in a bit of a pinch with my home..?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN, HURRY UP AND COME OMG, OMG, OMG! I CAN'T WAIT! When are you coming, how long are you staying? I hope it's going to be a long time! Are you really coming?" She asked

" Um, Tomorrow. A pretty long time I guess. Finally, yes I'm really coming. I have to pack, it's really good your only an hour away."

"Okay I will see you then, okay?"

"'Kay, bye, and thanks."

"No problem. Besides, you don't mind having 2 roomates, including me of course, right?"

"I don't mind. Girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"Oh, Joy."

"He's not bad, really Max! He's so quiet though. I can't ever get him to talk, but you guys would be the most-"

"Nudge! Quit trying to set me up! Thanks though, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye, I'll talk to you when you get here just walk in! It will be unlocked. I won't tell Fang. The guy who lives with us is named Fang, but I won't tell him. He will figure it out."

"Bye."

_Click._

_Oh great. A boy. Named Fang. Fate does not like me today..._

I started packing and by 4am, I was done. I went to sleep, woke up at 11 and I started to move over to Nudge's place.

_AUTHORS NOTE :D_

_u-kay im putting the next chapter up by nine okay? will that make it up? D: I hope so 333_

_I know this chapter isnt the most interesting but bear with me. I ran out of ideas for a bit, I gots ideas for the next one cause the Fangness appears :DD that makes me tottalllyy happeh.._

_:D kay well i better get started_

* * *

><p><em>Now its time for the current Kyra.. Yo okay i fixed this chapter tell me if i did better or worse!<em>

__Peace

~Kyra


	3. Chapter 3 Stalker?

hey hey hey :D spring breaks on its way so im GOING to update so often its gunna make you refresh the page to see the next chapter :DDDDD

so on with the story, yes im improvising as i write :D

FANG comes in the story today!

So lets roll :D

* * *

><p>ok well this is the CURRENT kyra, im trying my best to fix mistakes..<p>

**Disclaimer: I dont own anybody... BUT I REALLY WANT TO OWN FANG!**

**Chapter 2 - The Creeps**

"ZOMG MAX! I was just gunna call you, to see if you were still gunna come! Then you just showed up out of nowhere and just came over. I am so happy, now we can go shopping, 'cause Fang never lets me bring him into the mall. I saw this cute dress in Areo, and I think it would look amazing on you. There was unicorn shoes there also. Did you ever wonder how unicorns got horns? It's all mysterious, but I really want to find out! Oh and M-"

"Nudge, I get it. I'm glad to be here too." I said.

"Well you can come in here and set up your things. I'm going to the mall, and oh! Before I forget, say 'hey' to Fang if he is here."

"Alright."

**********Line break named Jibbers****************

Okay, so I moved in, with all my stuff set up. Now I find my self in my room on the floor, hungry.

Nudge is still out shopping and I still never see that other roomate, it's only been 4 hours though, since I moved in. "Ugghhhhh, I'm so hungry!" I muttered.

I got up and went downstairs to get some chips, that I brung with me.

After I made my self a bowl of chips I had felt something behind me.

The hair on my neck, literally stood up.

"Wha-" I started. I turned around and in front of me was a guy about my age. He stared at me like I was a stranger. Which I am...

He was wearing a black shirt, skinny jeans and black converses. Woah, did you know his HAIR is black too?

I stared right back.

(Note the sarcasm)

"Ahh... hey there." I said.

He nodded at me a bit slowly as if trying to read my soul. I internally shivered

"Not a big talker are you?"

He just stands there.

"Well, okay, but I'm going for a walk, my number's on the fridge if you need me, okay?"

He nods a bit faster this time. GEEZE, IT'S LIKE HE NEVER EVEN LEARNED TO TALK!

Then I took my MP3 and headed for the door. Out of nowhere, the guy I was trying to talk to, rushed past me, to open the door and look out desperately.

"Uhh.. you okay there?" I asked. _What's his problem?_

He looked around. I went to look out the window and saw a guy starting to walk over here.

I'm guessing this all black, emo-looking dude's name is Fang, I just never noticed that, I was trying to get past him though. I took a closer look at the guy coming over.

He was blond, shaggy haired and blue eyed, about 5'12.

"Shit." I heard _Fang_ mutter. I looked up to see anger in his eye. Then he turned towards me.

"Are you wondering who I am?"

"Kinda."

I smirked. "Well, for one. I-"

I was cut off by his loudly vibrating phone that he was quickly getting out of his pocket. I could see it was an Iphone... lucky bastard.

After he read his 'text' he glanced up at me almost instantly. I gave an accusing look.

"I'm going for a walk. Talk to you later, okay?" I said.

He shook his head. "Don't go."

I stared at him, with wide eyes of course. He didn't want me to leave? He wants me to stay? Here? Right now? With him?

I smiled with a huge sarcastic grin and took a rather large step towards him. He looked at me confused. Then realization struck his face.

"NO! I did NOT mean it _that _way!" He said.

"Yeah. _Sure _you didn't mean it in..._ t__hat _way." I said with a wide smirk.

" Fine go out there if you want to get stalked by the town pervert."

I stopped in my tracks, as in I was making my way back to the door.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged.

"Fuck it." I murmured under my breath. I think he heard me cause he played a small smile flow onto his lips.

"I am going to get the mail then."

"Whatever."

I opened the door and there stood Blondie with a huge mischievous smile, so big, it made Cheshire cats walk in shame.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come ride with me?" He said.

I got mad, a bit though, not a lot mad. " On what? A tricycle? Hell no, get out of my way." I said, sending him a death glare.

When he moved, I went on the porch to get the mail. I suddenly felt someone grab my ass. I turned around and it was Dylan.

I slapped him so hard, Mars could hear it. Fang came outside and instantly had his face red with anger.

"Your in for it now dumb ass." He spat.

AUTHORS NOTE:

BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA CLIFFY HAHHAAHA

I KNOW EVIL RIGHT?

Ahh, i really need at least another idea for the next chapter, like i need it real bad or eles i probably cant make it and I REALLY NEED SOME DAMN IDEAS! IF I GET SOME IDEAS ILL POST THE CHAPTER IN THE NEXT HOUR , ILL GIVE U TILL 10:30PM IT IS 8:21PM

I feel as if im gunna cry oh and i need to thank some people

PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED :DD

(I PUT SPACES IN SOME OF YOR NAMES!)

i LoOoVe Or AnGe

MYNAMEISAWESOME

owlwings

sarah. twilight fan1

PEOPLE WHO INBOXED ME ABT THE STORY THANK YOU VEERRY MUCH

I loove u guys sooo much 33 no not in the creepy stalker way :I

* * *

><p>CURRENT KYRA<p>

YOOO so hows this one? is it clearing things up a bit? just say something and ill fix it :D

well peace

~Kyra


	4. Chapter 4 Fang to the Rescue?

_Yo im not going to do the little chat thing up here cause it wastes alot of time :P _

_sorry but ya know, gotta do whatcha gotta do :O_

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR**

**Chapter 4 - Fang to The Rescue?**

**Max's POV**

_ What is going on?_

__Fang was in front of me getting ready to throw the idiot of a person off the porch. As if according to my thoughts, he did just that. Right off the porch.

Fang turned to me after I think his name is Dylan..I think that's his name... huffed off in fury.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me asking if I was okay. I nodded and did something I'd never do.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried off to my room.

**Fang's POV**

_Did she just.. peck me on the cheek? She ..._

__I lifted my finger to my cheek and my face felt hot. I didn't expect that. I didn't expect anything. I got a mot more than I expected, honestly.

How many of you thought that was going to happen? Yea, I agree, I didn't think she would. I smiled to myself and sat down on the bench, still

on the porch. She's really cute. Okay, not cute, but drop dead... sexy. I got up and decided to go to the guest room, that's the only room available.

I was going to knock but I remembered we shared a small balcony together. I went there instead. I realized I didn't even know her name.

I walked over to the balcony and to her door {**(/*_*)/ (To the winndowowww to tthe wall \(*_*\) xDD i just thought of tht srry bck to the storyy!}**

****I knocked on her door and she came to open it. She looked at me, I couldn't exactly read her like most people, I could read with a snap, know how they really are. With her... I can't do that.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I don't know your.. um.. name."

She looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Fang."

"Max."

We shook hands and we said our 'good nights'. Even though it's 7:30. I really wanted to be her friend.

Seriously.. I do.

**Max's POV**

****I felt kinda relieved when he knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't know your.. um.. name." He said. He looked a bit anxious.

My name? Really?

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I said with a smirk. He smiled.

"Fang."

"Max." I said.

We shook hands and we said our 'good nights'. After he left, I really wanted to be a friend to him. He looks really lonely. Like an abandoned child..

Just kidding. He really did look lonely. I could read him like a book. Almost. Then I had an impulse, but ignored it. I think we may have a good friendship coming our way.

**Fang's POV**

****I wasn't kidding about being her friend. I do.

I want to be there when she needed me. Like a friend.

I want to be able to come to her rescue.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_I AM SO SORRY!_

_I just got caught up in reading other fan fictions... im terribly sorry i know i spelled some words wrong... so u dont have to point it out... well like i said_

_1 review = 1 chapter xDD like not if i get like 12 reviews and i have 12 chapters a day you get what i mean right_

_this story has a span of 20-30 chapters_

_i am not planning it out. Im litterally free writing as i type xD i cant seem to write out in public so i free type :D_

_so i lovesh yall_

* * *

><p><em>okay okay CURRENT KYRA HERE<em>

_is this clearing up more? oh and BTW iggy and everyone eles will be back by morning do not stress xDD_

_Peace_

~Kyra


	5. Chapter 5 Challenge accepted

**Chapter Five - Challenge Accepted**

**Max's POV!**

"Max." Fang breathed.

"What? What could you possibly want at 7 A.M? Did someone die? No? Then I... am going back to bed."

He stared at me. We were in the kitchen and he called me down here to tell me something, but I was NOT in the mood. 7 A.M? 7 freaking A.M? Are you kidding me?

"Don't leave yet. I still have something to tell you."

"Well make it snappy." I said as I headed to the stairs.

"School starts tomorrow. I hope you know. I've already signed you in. Just pick up the schedual."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Turned slowly. As soon as I was completely around, I gave him a serious death glare.

"You.. you couldn't tell me earlier? Damn it Fang! I need to get my sleeping right! What the hell, man?" I shouted. Good thing Nudge left again after her friends dropped her off. I didn't know where she was, but I know she left.

"Max. I'm sorry." He stood.

"Mmph." I huffed.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I instantly felt me face taking heat from the rest of my body, going straight to my cheeks. He gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm still sorry."

Fang lifted my chin to look him dead in the eyes. My face relaxed. Out of nowhere, he started smirking at me. Two can play at that game. I leaned in almost touching his lips with mine, but not, and whispered " It's going to take a lot more than that." .

His face looked really shocked. I pulled away, unfortunately for me. I resisted the urge to press my lips to his. Then he got an evil glint in his eye.

Oh shit.

**Fang's POV**

Holy hell. When she pulled away, I wanted to pull her back in, but to close the gap that was parting us.

Then I saw what kind of game she was playing. If she thinks she is going to win this, she has another thing coming.

I saw her starting to back up and she turned towards the kitchen. " Hey, I'm going to get some chips." She said.

When she stopped at the counter I took my chance. I ran up behind her and lowered my head to where my lips almost touched the middle of her neck. She stopped dead. I decided I was going to tease her way, way, way more so I put my teeth on a little piece of her skin, on the neck, and bit it softly. She gasped. I turned her around to face me. I lowered my head back down to her neck and repeated what I did a second ago, trailing up to her ear and I whispered. "Challenge accepted."

I pulled back andher face was a mix of huge shock, shock and more shock. Max's face turned so red, I didn't think it was possible.

Quickly stood on her tip toes and niped my neck.

Woah. Woah. Woah.

That's when emotions took over my body.

I lifted her up o the counter and laid my lips to hers. I flicked my tongue on her bottom lip and sucked a bit. She opened. I tilted my head to make ours fit together more perfectly. Max did the same. Then her phone went off. She pulled back and whipped out her phone. She stared at it with a glare.

"I'm sorry Fang. I have to go pick up Angel from her friends' house." I knew that wasn't the entire truth, but, hey, what can I do?

"You know what Max? You and Angel are sleeping over tonight. We kinda need to talk."

She nodded.

_AUTHORS NOTE_

I guess i left off at a good place, im sorry its so short... i need to get a bunch of shit together like

- Yesterday's homework

- Tonight's homework

- Test corrections

- Quiz

Due tomorrow

WTF DO i DO?

im screwed. well i have an idea how i can work it out but hell, im screwed like a watter bottlecap D:

i hate my teacher :|

well i g2g

Peace

~ Kyra


	6. Chapter 6 It's so  Weird

aww i feel so unpopular xDD

well thanks for the reviews, i seriously appreciate it, ive been kinda slow at this, im sorry i just have TOO much goin on right now, but ill try my best.

well, heres the chapter BTW Angel is Nudge's cousin and they've met before so thts how sheknows who she is... sorry for the confusion

**Chapter 9 - Personality Twist**

**Max's POV**

I wonder what he wanted to talk about. As I was going to pick up Angel, Nudge's cousin... I quickly got to her friend's house. "Max?" Angel looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder, if you can maybe... oh nevermind." I looked down at her and she showed a really big smile. As we were walking I was thinking about the kiss. That was a bit fast. Did I even want it? Was it just an accident to me? What about Fang? How did he feel? Is that what he wanted to talk about? I really hoped there wouldn't be any weirdness between us now. God! I am such an idiot!

_He's going to think I'm some whore_. But then my mind went into freak mode... _but the way he put me on the counter must count for something. His lips accually tasted like... vinilla icecream. Hehe..hehe.. vinilla. WTF BAD BAD NO NO MA-_

"-ax, Max?"

I looked down and Angel was staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Two things. First, We are at Fang's house. Two, why are you blushing?"

"We are sleeping over Fang's tonight, because I learned that school was pushed back a day."

"Oh, okay. What about number two?" She pressed.

"I was getting cold." I lied.

"Oh."

We started walking up the porch to our house, it was big enough to be 3 houses put together in one, honestly, so we'd rather call the sections either Nudge's house, my house or Fang's house.

It was a nice house though. We have keys to eachother's house but, it's polite to knock.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Silence..._

Then the door swung open revealing Nudge. She had her hair re-done. It was black and wavy and the ends of it were purple. She also had blonde bangs. She was wearing a white undershirt with a striped, dangely overshirt and light jean shorts. Nudge grabbed my wrist and pulled me in along with Angel.

She led me to the living room that were filled with 3 new people. One was a girl with black hair that was down to her elbows and was wearing a pink frilly shirt with a skirt that matched. Another was a boy who looked my age. He had blonde hair with a redish color at the end. He was wearing a white loose tank top and faded jeans. The last boy looked a bit older than Angel. He had blonde spikey hair and was wearing an army shirt with army pants. Then there was Fang. Who was wearing a tank top.. ... ( :D ).He was on the couch staring at me. It felt really creepy but I ignored the feeling.

"Okay, Max. This boy here," She pointed to the small one, " Is Gazzy, don't ask why. This one here," She pointed to the taller one " Is Iggy. Finally, this is my totally best friend other than you ,is Ella." She obviously pointed to the girl.

"I've already planned our first couple things to do so you can't get out of anything, you hear me Max? 'Cause I worked really hard on this schedual and I don't want all of my work to go to waste, do you? I hope not, I worked way too hard. I even had help from Fang! That says alot doesn't it Max? I hope you will do every thing we planned or eles it won't be fun anymore! I really wanted to play the first two on the list though, like 'Truth or Dare' That one is first, then it's 'Twister' then we could go into more fun things li-"

I slapped my hand on her mouth.

"Nudge, shut up."

She nodded.

"Okay everyone! Get in a circle so we can get T or D started! Oh I can't wait! The dares are goi-"

"Nudge."

She sighed.

Then I looked back at everyone and noticed everyone was already formed into a circle. There was only one space btween _Iggy_ and Fang. I sat there.. in the middle... where Fang's leg was touching mine. I shrugged it off and listened to Nudge start off the game.

"So.. Fang? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Fang looked to me as he sat there as he changed position so now he sat with one leg out and the other one bent so he could use it as an arm rest.

I wiggled a littly, slightly uncomfortable under his stare. I stared back though.

I looked to Nudge, thinking very hard. Then her mouth twitched into a wickedly, twisted grin.

Oh, God. What did she have up her sleeve?

" Fang, you have to paint your toenails..sparkely pink and when you go outside, you have to wear flipflops."

Everyone looked to Fang, then busted out laughing untill we were out of breath. Fang sat there dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open with a more than pale face. It was colorless. I laughed untill tears almost came out of my eyes.

"What..ever."

He got up and suddenly I'm being pulled off the ground and onto a shoulder...an olive-colored shoulder. Fang?

"OH MY GOD! HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I yelled.

Nudge looked up and just giggled. So did everyone eles.

"FANG! Put me down!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>" No."<p>

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

" No."

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD! FANGELS!"

That did it. He stopped and busted through the door in front of him, which so happends to be the den. Fang walks to the couch and laid me down and walked to the center of the room.

"Why are we in here?"

"Cause I want to play Truth or Dare game with just us.."

"Fantastic."

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Being alone.."

I looked up to find his eyes staring into mine like looking through my soul. Super creepy. I noticed his eyes weren't entirely black. They had gold flecks in them. Truly amazing.

"Truth or Dare Fang?"

He seemed to look over his options with a careful look. Then looked down to his feet, which will be painted _sparkely pink._ "Truth."

I looked at him.

"Are you emo?"

He had a really dark look.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, you wear black all the time."

He looked at me. "Doesn't mean I'm emo. I just like black."

"Oh."

I finally got to stand and I went over to the side wall. Fang took a step

closer...

closer...

closer...

even more closer...

creepingly closer...

closer..

Now he was centimeters away from my face. He lifted his arms on each side of me.

I shuddered. Feeling this close. I still wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.. better late than never.

"What did you want to talk about from earlier?"

He looked confused. Then realisation came onto his face.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

He looked into my eyes.

" I dare you to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... come on a beach trip with just me, Nudge and Iggy."

I stared at him. I absolutely LOVED the beach!

I smiled and now he was even closer..

"Good."

Then he pulled away with a smirk.

...Jackass.

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! :O :DD_

_I noticed i wasnt popular anymore... not so many reviews like usual.. i love the reviews now i really do but i miss my reviewrssss! /3 I feel so unloved! Ive been working on this one since last night trying to make it long enough to where you guys still like me but next chapter might be longer idk.. :O _

_btw_

_WHERE'D YOU GO ~BACON?_

_DDD:_

_xD i miss ya though.. btw i couldnt do all them assignments so im screwed either way.. pshhhh whtevs.._

_I NEED HELP THOUGH_

_Go on my profile and choose one of the choices for the real talk Fang needs to talk about with max i need help to pick so i wont mess up. :D _

_BUT R&R_

_I wanna know if im still valuable :O xDD_

_p.s remember i cant move on when i go to chapter 12 when they go on the trip without your help to vote!_

_well peace _

~Kyra


	7. Chapter 7 It's So Slutty

_Yo, heres the chapter :D THANK YOU TO THOSE 2 WHO HAD VOTED! but theres still one problem , There are two of those choices that are tied... Now i have two to pick from but i still dont know! _

_So please in your review either __**choose **__for 'Fang's Talk with Max' Is either going to _

_**1) Going to end in a Make-out session, UN- inturrupted. but nothing too far**_

_**2) Going to talk about their realationship but chicken out**_

_**3) End up playing a game **_

_Hellllppppp mmmeee! DD: _

_Well wish meh luck. Im putting u guys before homework xDD btw the beach trip is going to be in chapter 9!_

**Chapter 7 It's So... Slutty**

**Max's POV**

Here I am, minding my own business.. and who wakes me up? My damn alarm clock. Traitor.

So I woke 'it' up instead.

"Asshole...alarm..damn.." I muttered as I smashed my clock against the floor.

7:23AM

Shit.

I got dressed and everything, then I waited on my porch untill I saw, in this order coming to my front yard, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Ella and finally Iggy.

Two cars. Six people.

"Alright who's riding with whom? Nudge has a car. Iggy has a car. Choose. Two people a person." I instructed. I looked up and behind one of the houses was a flash of blonde hair. Or so I thought. I ignored it.

Iggy was on one side of my yard, while Nudge on the other.

I picked Iggy first. Then Fang picked him also. That left Gazzy and Ella going in Nudges car. He..hehe.. have fun without ears.

I walked over to the door and slid in. Fang was in the front beside the crazy weirdo, named Iggy.

**********Time Skip after everyone has their scheduals!**********

**Science - Mr. Adkins**

**ELA -Mrs. Kelly**

**Art -Mr. Scott**

**Home- Ec. -Mr. Aberthy (Aaaa-birth-ee)**

**Lunch**

**Gym - Mrs. Yau**

**S.S -Mrs. Calkin (Cow-Lll-can)**

**Math -Mr. Beta**

**Free class -Mr. Freeman**

**Still Max's POV**

I had all my classes with Fang. 6 classes with Nudge and Iggy. 3 cllasses with Ella.

My locker is beside Iggy and Fang like this | | | | . Mine is the first one. Fang is the second, some chick is the third and Iggy is the last one.

I shut my locker and felt hair sticking straight up. I turned around and what do I see? Nothing. I

must be going off the deep end.

Then I saw a red-headed chick with clothes so tight, I wondered how she even got them on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure. I can guess who it is. Is it..

Angel Of Death?

Hell no, but that would be so cool...

Ice-cream man?

Wtf

Then it just has to be-

"FANNNNNNNGGG! OMG HEYY!" The 'Red Haired Wonder ' screeched.

She had pranced in her 10in whore heels just to get over there to fling herself at him. Oh God! It was so horrible!

Shoot me.

She was stroking his arm and he looked completely uncomfortable. I almosted laughed.

.

..

...

...

...

...

Almost.

"Lissa, could you move please?" Fang asked.

This supposed '_Lissa_' just laughed.

"Oh Fangy!"

Wtf? Fangy?

" Why would you want to leave me? We are going out you know, you should treat me better." She whined. I was holding in my laughter. With the occational grunt in laughter. Fangy..Fang...y..Hilarious!

Mr. Tall-Dark and Scary shot me a glance before I could full-out laugh.

I might've not known the guy long but, we are close.

We are just friends, _only _friends.

We went over it last night.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Max." Fang whispered._

_"Yo." _

_It was so akward. Then Fang got right to the point._

_"Can we stay friends?"_

_I nodded. We were moving too fast for our own good._

_I understood __**completely.**_

_It hurt though but, whatever, I don't care. I have no reason to be hurt. So deal with it, you wimp-ass._

_I smiled to myself._

_~Flashback End~_

So here I am watching Fang, lose his dignity by having the red-headed slut **(NO OFFENCE TO RED HEADS! THIS IS DESCRIBING LISSA, PLEASE UNDERSTAND!) **all over his body like ducttape.

Nasty.

Nasty.

Nasty.

Drop dead disgusting. Eww.

"Oh Fang! Did you miss me?"

"Lissa, stop."

He shoved around her and opened his locker taking one glance at me. That's all it took for _'Lissa'_

to get a jump on things.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped.

I stared at her in disbelief. She snapped at me? This chick... snapped..at me?

Hell no. She can go to hell.

"Excuse me?" I turned to her.

"You! Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with."

I smirked at. Of course I didn't want to get in a fight, so I wasn't going to provoke it. I shut my locker and turned away. "Oh, so the bitch can't handle herself?"

Bitch?

Bitch?

She called me a _bitch_? That whore. I completely forgot Fang was there,for a second, I almost bumped into him, but I recovered. So I made my way around him. I stepped up to her.

"Takes one to know one." I snarled.

"Eww, you look like a wet dog." She whined.

"You're such a slut. Even you're make-up. Looks like Crayola Markers threw up on you." It might be old but who cares.

She raised her hand and connected it to my face.

The amazing thing was, it didn't ven sting, it didn't matter. She had layed an entire hand on my skin, on my face. I let my temper flare.

I pulled back my fist to get acceleration, but it was stopped and I was dragged away.

By Fang.

Traitor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to you're 2nd class, since we skipped first."

I glared at him. Then I noticed.

He never let go of my hand. Must be because he knows I'd leave to go punch the fuck out of Lissa.

.heee...

So here we are walking into our class, hands free.

Everyone's walking in too. I waited, since I didn't know what was going on. I saw something blonde. Oh shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. PLEASE NO!

I look and there it was .

Yep.

Damn it. It was Sam.

Better yet, it was...

_The Sam._

The one that ruined my _life_.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Heyy sorry its been so long, we were helping a room mate move in.. :D and i have had any ideas but now i do so DONT HATE MEEE!_

_From now on, to increase the easyness of chapter titles all my titles from now on are gunna start with _

_'It's So...' yes, along with the dot dot dot aka ... xDD_

_Also i am going to give previews for next chapters_

_yes, along with the dot dot dot aka ... xDD_

_yep now on with the next chapter_

_BTW i had a teacher named mrs yau.. SHE WAS FUCKIN AWESOME.. i miss her so much!_

_U know Max's schedual... the gym teacher.. but she was so cool! nice too! but she had a kid T.T _

_Traitor._

_well whtever _

_Peace_

~Kyra


	8. Chapter 8 It's SoTroubling

**Chapter 8- It's So...Troubling**

**Max's POV**

I walked in a bit more further into class. Well far enough to see the teacher notice me.

"Oh you must be Maximum right?" I nodded.

At least he didn't say it with uncertainty.

"Okay, well you can sit..." Mr. Adkins trailed off, looking around the room. I followed his gesture to see him starring inbetween the idiot blondie (NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES! ), whose name is Sam, and Fang...

Not a good sign.

I lock my memmories for a reason. To be _happier_. It's better to forget a bad past so you can start a better future with no baggage...right?

So when I umm...hmm.. ran away.. I decided I was going to just not remember my past so I'm not all depressed, cause that's just...depressing.

Here's what's inside my _Memmory Vault_... 

1) Sam

2) Jeb...

3) My past

Is't he making this _so easy?_

Can't you practically _hear_ the sarcasm in my voice?

"Okay, Max. You can sit.."

Please no, Please no, Please no, Please no, Please no!

"Between Sam and, Fang."

Shit.

I walked over there pretending I don't know who he was. Hoping he didn't notice.

He did.

He starred real hard too._ Can we say, akward_? Fang noticed him stare, and I think it made him uncertain and uncomfortable. I wish I wouldv'e known he goes to school here. I don't want to go to Jeb again. I would kill myself. What's bad about that would be,

I am not joking, not one bit.

He started writing something down on a note. The same thing happened with Fang except, he was faster, and by the looks of it...neater.

_(A/N _

**Max**

_**Fang**_

_**Sam**_

_Those are their writing stuff so you know who's who :D)_

_**What's wrong?**_

I looked to him, and saw a look of curiosity and confusion.

**Nothing.**

_**Liar**_

**Nothing's wrong**

_**Why don't you trust me?**_

**I do**

_**Then please tell me what's wrong.**_

**What makes you think something's wrong in the first place?**

_**Idk. I can just tell.**_

Oh well there goes Fang with telepathy. I swear, he acts like he really has it. Super creepy. I looked over to him again and he was smirking.

Of course. Then Sam passed his note.

Oh God. Spare me the drama. I hesitantly opened it, carefully. I hate when there are all like 'I'm bad guy so every single thing is cliche'. That's stupid, but in this case, I felt a rush of memories come back. Damn, took me forever to forget, and when I do... it comes right back to bite me in the ass.

Fuck. I remembered Jeb taking me into the kitchen and slapping me in the face with a belt.

Sam and Jeb beating the fuck out of me. Why didn't I stop it? I tried, what do you think running away was for? I put on a fake smile, an over-emotion. I could tell Fang was looking right through me. Well damn boy, no private thoughts about you, I might start drooling and I wouldn't hear the end of it.

Note to self: Stay as impassive as Fang.

_**Remember me?**_

**I don't know who you are.**

'_Honestly, I wish I didn't meet you in the first place_.' I thought but, I know I can't do that. I know my limits.

I felt a nudge against my let leg, where Sam sat. I looked over to see him smile a dark smile.

Shit! All of the sudden, all the memories, the one's I tried to supress, came back. Tauntingly, he nudged me again. I shivered.

_Fwoosh..._

Paper landed in front of me. It's worrying me a bit cause I didn't even notice which one of them sent it. I reached for it and took it into my hands.

_**'Please tell me. You look like a vampire with no blood.'**_

Fang. Thank God.

I looked over at him.

"Oh, thanks. I feel special." I muttered. He smirked.

Good Lord. I think I mightv'e seen his teeth. Maybe. Ha-ha.

**'I'm fine. I'm pretty sure. Just thirsty.'**

I passed the note. He didn't look convinced, but he nodded.

Close enough.

Another paper whizzed right infront of me. Mustv'e been Sam.

What an idiot.

_**Come to the side of the school. I can help you remember.**_

**Hell no, I don't meet with strangers.**

_**It's okay, you'll come anyway, alone.**_

Like hell I was. I shook my head. Sam looked annoyed, like very pissed off. High five Max!

_'Metaphorical High Five to Self'_

Yay.

I didn't notice I held the note out in the open. I felt Fang's eyes scan the paper and he let out a low growl. _Bssshh_...

Note time!

From: Fang!

Didn't see that one coming!

Yes, I am using sarcasm.

_**You arn't going.**_

**Duh' I know that genious.**

_**Well I wanted to make sure.**_

**Yeah. Thanks Fangsters' I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna go.**

_**Ouch, no need for sarcasm.**_

_Riiiinnnnggggg._ Startled I jumped a bit. I heard chuckling on both sides of me...

Guess which one's which..

_Jerk._

_..Traitor.._

If you gessed #1 was Sam, you were right!

#2 is Fang. Good job on the now game of today of Who's Who?

Sorry but we have to take a commercial break to get back to reality.

I got up before them two got up and rushed out the classroom, hurrying to my next class...which was.. hold on let me look.

_ELA! Okay Mrs. Kelly. There's room 115._

_112._

_113._

_114._

AHA 115! Gotcha! Who's the person that should be worshiped by all people? Mhhmmm...

If you guessed me, then you gained another point!

I quickly took a seat in the back and noticed I had Sam on the right of my and Fang behind me. I started taking the notes Mrs. Kelly was writing on the board.

Then I felt a little tug on my hair and noticed it was being twirrled around in a finger. LORD IT FELT SOOOOOO GOOD! You know how someone plays with your hair and you start to feel tired? That's how I felt, also with my heart jumping a bit when I noticed Fang was doing it. I layed my pencil down and leaned back, since I was done with notes. More hair was tisted around, occasionally tugged which made it feel undescribable. I felt his large finger 'accidentally' brush behind my ear as he tried to get more hair. Mrs. Kelly announced we had 25 minutes of spare time so I heard an almost silent chair scratch the floor as it moved beside my desk on both sides.

Both of them took either hand and put it in their own.

Fang tracting over the circles he had made, over and over softly. Starring at my hand as he played with it.

Sam just holding it in his cold, sweaty hands, all sticky. That hand he was holding, felt like it was stuck in beteen two winter rocks.

"Max." They both said simultaneously. I glanced at both of them.

They were glarring at each other. Fang stood up and took me along with him to an empty corner of the room. He looked into my eyes, took a strand of my hair. Running his fingers through it.

"Max."

"Yeah?" I said, a bit dazed.

"Please, try to avoid Sam as much as possible or at least try not to be around him at all. He's done bad things and I don't want you to get hurt."

He whispered into my ear. I felt a good cold chill going down my soine. I was speechless. I nodded my head and he smilled a full smile. Like with his pearly-whites and everything. Then someone just had to ruin it. We are back on 'Who's Who' and guess who ruined it?

Sam?

Mrs. Kelly?

Random stundent orr

Lissa?

If you guessed 'The Red-Haired Wonder' then you are correct!

Another point! Good job, now time to take a reality check.

I was being dragged out into the abandoned hallway.

Looking at who dragged me out here was a red headed girl named Lissa_. 'Oh yeah, that chick...' _Ewwww.

She glarred right into my eye and I had done so right back. Made her flinch a bit, but I wa a bit rusty.

"Look, Ride. You need to listen up..."

_AUTHORS NOTTTEEE_

_Yo sorry im late, can u already guess? I was supposed to update 2 days ago but my bitch of a teacher threw all of my shit in the lost and found place and i lost all my writing stuff i do on here so i had to re-write! When i say ALL my stuff i mean ALL like_

_ELA N.B_

_Math note.b_

_S/S.S N.B_

_Math work books and all that! I am still pissed. So pissed and she actually yelled at me though_

_Like I mightve forgotten to put it into my locker but i would leave it in a neat stack on a desk and she claimed it was all over the floor and i was like_

_'Bitch please.' no... sadley i didnt say that but i wish so BLAME HERR THAT EVIL BITCH FROM HELL!_

_what an ass._

_But i forgive. But never forget, i feel bad though because i cant find my homework and she mightv'e thrown it away cause i looked absolutely EVERYWHERE! i hate her. everyone does so they r starting a petition to get her fired :DD_

_well now you know so..._

_OH BTW the beach trip will START on chapter nine but they will arrive in chapter 10 and thanks so i cant wait to put in that intense makeout session..uninterupped...but not going to far ;DD_

_Love yalls reviews thanks four being patient_

_Well..._

_Peace_

~ Kyra

_Preview_

_**It's So.. Bitchy**_

_"I'm sorry it happend Principle Willis. I'm sure it won't happen again."_

_"Well Max, if Lissa ends up in a hospital if you do that again, you will be expelled. I will give you a warning, young lady. Leave my office." She prompted._

_It'll probably happen again but I didn't mean for the blood to get on __**my**__ locker, next time, I'll be more careful...or not._


	9. Chapter 11 Its So Bleh

**It's So... Bitchy**

**Max's POV**

Oh before I go into the little fight here... let me explain some things okay? When ran away, I told you I ran away right? ( See chapter 1) Well after the 'Sam incident' I decided to put my horrible twisted memories into my 'vault' to where I didn't have them put me into deep depression and stuff like that, like through therapy. Well sometimes I remember but I know how to deal with them so I don't stay on that memory. So I'm not downing on it so much. I try to be as normal as I can be.

NOW ONTO THE PRESENT!

"Look, Ride. You need to listen up. I know damn well you are trying to get Fang away from me, but I will sure as hell plumet you to the ground!" Lisssa shrieked. Man could that girl shriek.

"Haha, don't make me laugh you pathetic whore. Geeze can't you find another person to mess with? I'm not in the mood to play a sissy fight." I spat.

I waved her off and tried to walk past her. When I was getting ready to pass her shoulder, that 'Miss PrisBitch' sctached the hell out of my arm. "Damn." I muttered.

Can't ever get around a fight. Well whatever, I guess I need to brush up on my skills. Don't you agree?

I did a fast turn and kicked the back of her knees and she stumbled. "You should know your place."

I snickered. I mean really... know my place... " You should know yours first, but enough chit chat." We were facing eachother in the middle of the hall way. The hallways have some lockers built into them though. I bet you Fang is still in the classroom just like stupid-fucker is in there too...hmmm.

Nahh, he's in there, duh. There's no one but us here. Great. No witnessess.

I threw the first punch right into her stomach and a kick to her heel as soon as she doubled over and she hit the floor. I peered down at her. "Had enough?"

She smirked. "You wish." She pulled my foot right out from under me and I landed on my back. I saw her getting up and charging at me. I quickly put my feet under her stomach and threw her over onto what turns out to be my locker.

I heard her slam into it. I got up and ran over there, dragged her up by my fist and drew my fist back. I jabbed her straight in the nose and by the sound of it, it's probably broken.

Oh, there's the blood that's now coming out of her nose... I let go of her shirt...slut bag clothes... and she was out cold. I turned around to walk back the class and saw Sam smiling and I saw that in his hand was his phone.

Oh shit.

I looked up at his cold eyes and I reached for the phone but he dodged it. He started jogging sown the hall. Oh. I see. He's taking it to the Principle...

Wait, what?

OH MY GOD, HE'S TAKING IT TO THE PRINCIPLE!

I started running right after him then I realized it was to late cause he was entering the office already. I started walking back to the classroom. I have to admit, that was a clean fight.

I ended up without any blood on me, except the scratch on my arm.  
>Whatever. As soon as I got into the classroom, Fang was the first one up to ask me what happened. "Oh nothing, but great acting when we pretended to be together, by the way.<p>

He just stared at me blankley. "What are... oh yeah..n-no problem." He had a disapointed look.

I wonder why 'disappointed'. "Oh by the way-" "_**MISS MAXIMUM RIDE. GET TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"**_ Fang looked at me with concern and confusion. "Alright you got me. I got in a fight with Lissa. How could I not? She's the one who dragged me out there and started it herself. So don't blame me if she bites off more than she can chew." I shrugged.

He just shook his head and muttered " Delinquent." "Hey I resemble that remark." He lookedup and smiled, like a grin." I know." I chuckled and walked out of the classroom. When I walked past my locker I saw some blood stains. Oh great.

I walked into the principle's office and she was holding the phone in her hands. The Principle and I... well, she doesn't really care what I do or who I get in a fight with, unless someone goes into the hospital.

"Sit." She looked at me. Okay well let's get this done then I'm leaving...

"I'm sorry it happend Principle Willis. I'm sure it won't happen again."

She knows it's a definate lie, so she grins a little. Awesome Principle huh?

"Well Max, if Lissa ends up in a hospital if you do that again, you will be expelled. I will give you a warning, young lady. Leave my office." She prompted.

It'll probably happen again but I didn't mean for the blood to get on my locker, next time, I'll be more careful...or not.

When I got back to the class, the teacher was gone so that ment I had about 30 min. till class ends. I sat in the back of the room and just as I sat down I saw Fang writing something down in a planning book thing. That's suspicious. He looked up and saw me staring. How embarrassing! He winked and clicked his tongue. I simply rolled my eyes. I've been noticing that he's been way more attentive than usual though. For awhile I had the impression he liked me, but that thoughtwas expelled out because of it's stupidity. I looked over to Fang again to see him walking over towords me. He leaned down to where his elbows were on the desk and his mouth was next to my ear.

"I have an idea to drive the tension out." He whispered. It literally sent chills down my spine in a good way though. "Go on, then." I muttered, unable to process what really happening here.

"Let's go to the beach." He pulled back and smiled. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The beach?"

"The beach."

"The beach."

"Yup."

Hmm... Well nothing seems fishy about it but...

"Have you asked Nudge and Iggy too?"

He looked at me with a smile.

"Your the only one that hasen't aggreed yet. But I als-"

Just then stupid fucker walked in.

Guess who.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sam... He started to walk to us but stopped and turned right back around. It seems Fang noticed too.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think that was about?" I asked.

"I don't know.. but it's weird." Fand answered, pulling another desk beside mine.

"I'll now continue my sentence."

"I also think that we should stay in a hotel thats closer to the beach."

"Well no duh. That's what we're supposed to do stupid." I said.

He chuckled and just spaced off. I decided to poke him with my finger.

RINNNNNGGGGG!

School's out for the weekend! Fang got up and started towards the door and I followed. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Well... let's go pack. I think this may be the trip of your life."

"Psssshhhhh, yeah I bet."

That's where 'The Beach Trip' incident started, and it doesn't look like it's going to end soon.

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_Hi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_don't be mad. I have good news!_

_I just started summer vacation... which goes on for 3 months! So I'm going to have more free time to update. but this week was chaotic..._

_but its all over now in my free time i made this chapter but i dont feel its very... interesting DDDD: but i didnt have alot of time see i have school from 8 am till 3:05pm but then i was still _

_1) Working on the new projects _

_2) Getting rid of the flu_

_and_

_3) Turning in all my reasearch papers_

_so it was very difficult. im sorry i havent updated honestly... dont hate me :(_

_btw.. _

_Yeah ummm Bacon.. No im not dead xDD If i was i would never update again... pahaha that made me laugh so hard _

_well umm _

_Peace _

~Kyra


	10. Chapter 12 It's so Hot!

_GEHHHHH GOOD GOD! _

_im super happy it is summer vaca! and thx for suggesting those animes you guys especially Ouran host club.. that ones awesome xD umm my bad for not updating sooner well im here now.. no need to cry!_

_ok, ok, on with the story..._

_I might tease you so much during this chapter with Fax so xD_

**It's so Hot!**

Hello. My name is Max. Currently I'm in a hot damn SUV with 3 other fucking retards.

Doesn't this all sound so lovely? *Smile*

.

.

Ummm... NO!

Let's see there is Iggy, Nudge, Fang and me. Yaaayyyy...no. Iggy's driving with Nudge in the passenger seat. Fang is laying on my lap in the very back seat, and I am sitting under his sweaty head. It's very hot.

Hot + Sweaty + Max = Irratation from hell

It's been 2 freaking hours! I'm in a tank top and shorts. Fang's wearing a black tank top and some beige shorts. Nudge is wearing a white tank top with a pink see-through net- poncho thing, with a blue jean skirt. Iggy is wearing a short sleeved white shirt with skinny jeans. Nudge and Iggy are talking about the nice, cool...refreshing..beach...

I layed my head down. I was super drowsey. I closed my eyes.

"Hey Max?" Mumbled a very sweaty Fang. I looked down to see Fang staring at me. "What?"

"Watch out I'm going to sit up a second."

"Okay."

I turned my vision and saw him slowly take him shirt off. Let me tell ya, ladies I now pronounce myself the luckiest girl in the SUV. I might not be dating the guy but, DAMN! A 6 pack. Check. No wonder he's a freaking wall. He caught me staring. Oh great.

He smiled. "I'm pleased, do you like what you please?"

I rolled my eyes. What a cockey rooster, right?

"You'd wish" He frowned like a child. "Oh, really?"

I nodded. "Well, you're not interested in me?"

"Um, no."

"How hurtful, Max. That was pain I felt." Fang dramatized. "Oh, give me a break Fang." I sighed.

Fang puffed his lips into a pout, but that didn't last too long. Next thing I saw was a mischievous grin on his face with a spark in his eye. No, nothing suspicious here everyone!

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Lets make a bet."

"On what, exactly?" I questioned. I don't like where this is headed.

" To see if I can make you fall for me, duh." What? Phh... no..

"What are the limits?" I asked.

" I can kiss you. Touch you. Tease you. Ahhh...but if you don't like something you can slap my nice rock-hard muscley arm." He said. I don't wanna.. but if there is something that can kill the time... then to hell with it. " Fine, but I will hit you, Mister."

Fang smirked. " The game starts now you know." "Ugghhhhh... fine whatever."

Then he lifted his hand to the side of my face and turned mt head away from the window to look at him. He took a lock of hair from beside my bangs and twisted it around his finger.

Then he got up and stood on his knees, crouching over me. Right then, Nudge took a hard left turn and he flew all the way back to the other side of the seat. Hooray for Nudge. "Soooooorrrryyy!" She giggled out. Fang just grunted "Yeah, whatever..." I laughed at him. I brung my hand up to my mouth to try to cover the giggles. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Fang said. I nodded, still holding in my laughter. He crawled back over to his original postition except he wasn't using his hand to twist my hair.

Fang brung his hands to both sides of my stomach. "Hahahahahhahahhahahahahhaha! F- Faanughh! AHA S- stopp! Oh gee- hahhaahaha!" I laughed as he tickled me. " I won't stop until you kiss me." He smirked. What the fuck? Well ANYTHING if it's to stop this! Whatever, what's a peck on the cheek? "F- fiiii- pahahahaaaa FINE!" I huffed. I pulled his head down to mine and went to kiss his cheek. Right before I did it, Fang turned his head and my lips landed right on his. I quickly pulled back but he pulled me back in, with both hands on either side of my face. I know it was wrong but, it was inevitable because he wouldn't let go. I kneed him in the side and he fell over onto the SUV floor. "Pshh, you didn't even keep your footing?" I laughed. Fang smiled a sly smile. "That's okay, I'll get you to fall for me before the trip ends anyway."

"What if I don't, Mr. Oh So Confident?" I pressed.

"Well...I'll keep trying." Fang said. W-was that a... what is that supposed to mean? "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He just got up and sat back onto the seat. "Hello?" I said while pulling on his ear. He turned his head. " It's a bet. Cause I'm bored and I want to know the outcome. What other possible explanation could there be?"

I just shrugged. "I never know about you Fang." He smiled, and what a great smile that is, and rolled his eyes.

"We're here!" Nudge came to a stop at a nice beach house. "Wow.." I awed.

The beach house was white, 2 story with a balcony and a really big deck. I grabbed my bags and went inside after Nudge unlocked the door. To the right was a living room with a freaking flat screen! FLATTTTT! It had a light green tint to the color of the room. The furniture wwas an L. To the left, there was the big kitchen. Stainless steel. There was a hallway beside the kitchen and there were 2 rooms. 1 bathroom, 1 laundry room. At the end of the hallway was a spiral staircase that led to 5 bed. 3 bathrooms. So. Freaking. Awesome.

I dropped my bags inside a nice big room with a great veiw, after following Fang up the stairs. The only bad thing for me is.. I have to share a balcony with Fang. Some of you mmight be like, 'OMGZZZ like I'd wanna be in you're place right now!' .

Umm.. no. Don't forget that little bet now. I don't want to wake up with him laying beside me watching me sleep. It's weird. Disturbing.

I walked out of my room only to be pulled aside against a wall with a hand on my mouth, and eyes. _OOH GOD! A THEIF!_

I kicked the pperpetraitor in the crotch. I screamed. " NUDGE! IGGY! HELP THERE S A MOLE-oh." I saw a olive skin figure below me. Hmm. Dark hair? Check. Teenager? Check. Molester? Well...I don't know at this point...maybe...

It was Fang rolling on the floor whining like a child.

"AAaaaaughhh geeze! ITT HURRTSS!" Nudge came out from her room and soon after Iggy came up the stairs. "Arn't you a bit late? Geeze I couldv'e been stabbed while you were dozing off!" I muttered. "What happened Max?" Iggy asked while fixing his fluffed up hair.

"Well.. Mr. I take my time for friends to get killed... This enormus idiot, came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes and mouth, so I naturally thought of him as a pretator.." I explained. Iggy took one more look at Fang, who was trying to slowly get back up by holding onto the wall, and took off back down the stairs. Nudge looked at us, smiled and said. "Max we need to go out for something!" Before I could reject, she had me out the door and in a car.

Headed to the mall.

Malls have clothes...

Clothess...

We are at the beach...

I never packed a bath- OH NO!

"NOO NUDGE PLEASE!"

She smiled " You need a really sexy one too. So the guys can follow you around and Fang gets jealous, you see?".

"Oh right." No.

What? Why would I wann- oh haha, so he can leave me alone.. (:DD)

Get a taste of your own medicine punk, cause Im going to make you fall for ME!

_AUTHORS NOTE.._

_was this one long?_

_Im sorry its boring, i just couldnt come up with anything.. its really hot so im sleep deprived! :(( noooo AC! geeze well i know imma have a better chapter tomorrow...YES tomorrow.. not in two weeks cause im finally getting bored.. and also i just got back from family visiting so._

_btw idk what the ending to this story is...so its a surprise for me as it is for you!_

_well..._

_Peace!_

~Kyra


	11. Chapter 11 Notes lead on to Dangerous

_Hai my people... Heres the chapter okay?_

_BTW Im stopping the 'It's So...' cause its annoying... okay? well here you go!_

**Chapter 11 Notes lead on to Dangerous things**

**Max's POV**

I am in a store right now full of bathing suits...with Nudge.. Am I happy? Well no..I'm scared to death right now.

"Maaaxxx!" Called Nudge.

"Yeah?"

She came running up to me from one of many lines of swim suits, more detailed? The bikini row.. greaattt.. "I have one for you!" She said. This will be the 13th one so far. Nudge held up the bikini. It was black with red stripes. The top hasties in the back to go over my neck and upper back. The bottoms had a red bow on the side. This one, I actually wouldn't mind wearing " Ughh, another one?" I complained. Nudge rolled her eyes. "Yeah Max, another one. You should be happy! Fang's going to fall head over heels for you, feeding you grapes! Go put it on!" She said as she pushed me into the stall. "UGGHH."

"Shut up and get your ass in there Max!" Mummbled Nudge. Wow..she used...bad language. That's a record there people! A new scarey record!

I put it on and looked in the mirror. Hmm.. Not too bad. "How are you doin' in there? You okay?" The fashtonista of the universe called.

"No, Nudge. I'm digging a grave in the changing stalls right now, so leave a message after the tone. Beep." I grumbled. I was not happy about trying on my 13th freaking swim suit. Imagine, getting undressed, putting something off, then getting dressed AGAIN 13 FUCKING TIMES!

It's killing me. "Do you like it?" She yelled through the door. I looked in the mirror again. "I guess so."

I took it off and got re-dressed. "Yay! Then lets go buy it!" She squealed. I just nodded. This girl has way too much energy. Like a 4 year old. I mean come on! So we bought it and started heading to the front of the mall. When we were in the elevator, a guy with dark brown/almost black hair, that slightly covered his left eye, ran in with us. "Thanks." He huffed. "No problem." I mumbled. I glanced at Nudge, who was drooling over the fact that. He. Was. Hot. I mean, this guy is 2nd after Fang! He had a light complextion, slight build, dark eyes that had some very light blue in them. The guy was my age, blue polo shirt, that was unbuttoned, skinny jeans, and vans. He wore a cross necklace and had a black man-bracelet made of rubber.

He stopped bending ovr on his knees and stood up. Woah. This guy must be 5'11 - 6'2.

He looked down to me, reachedout his hand and said, " Hey, I'm Ryan. Ryan Brooks"

_(A/N The name 'Ross' Came to mind but! xDD IDKKK! lol forgive me) _

I grabbed his hand, which was nice, big and way firm...but very gentle. "I'm Max." Ryan smiled. " That's a nice name. Does it stand for something?" He asked. I nodded " Maximum. Maximum Ride."

I pointed to Nudge. "That's Nudge Conners" I introduced. He shook her hand too. "Are you guys going to the beach later?" He asked.

"Yeah.. We're bringing tw-mmphg" Nudge's hand just ... wait for it... **'ACCIDENTLY' **slaps over my mouth. "Yes, yes we are!" Ryan side- smiled. "I'm wondering.. Are both of you single?" Nudge took her hand away from my now throbbing mouth. We nodded. Fang the ass, is NOT my boyfriend.. the reason Iggy is here cause it's his beach house, and I'm pretty sure he likes Nudge. "Oh, I'm just wondering." _'Ding' _The elevator opened. We all stepped off and headed to the entrance. Ryan stopped ad turned to us. He shook my hand again and this time I felt something in it.

He winked and said " Bye."

Walked slowly backwards, then turned around and walked off.

"Woah! He was H-O-T _HOT!_ Did you see the way he left? Like OMG! He is the reason our summer is blazing! " Nudge rambled. I looked down to my hand to see some paper with writing on it. Before I could read it, Missy to my right here, snatched it out of my hand.

'7pm

On the Beach.

-See you there ;D'

"Max... YOU JUST GOT ASKED ON A DAAATTEEE!" Nudge screamed. "Nudge we need to leave, your attracting attention." Sure enough when she looked around there were people starring at us like we were stupid. "Okay. Then lets go home. We'll leave the house at 6:30." We were silent the entire ride home. I bet Nudge was thinking fashion ideas for me... Great. Before we entered the house Nudge turned to me. "Don't mention this to Fang, until I tell you." She warned. I nodded. We walked in and saw Fang and Iggy on the couch watching T.V. Both were sleeping. Figures. I glanced at the clock on top of the coffee table. 6:17 pm. " Hey Nudge, Look at the time." I told her. " OMG! I know! We need to get dressed. I'll wake up the guys okay? Hurry go, go!" She yelled. I started going up the stairs as she sprinkled pepper on their noses. _Oh good God... she's just asking for it. _I thought.

All I know is after a minute, there were screams, crashes and booms. What couldv'e gone wrong? I put on my bathing suit and right after I got it on, _knock knock. _I opened the curtains to the door on the balcony. Fang. In his swim suit..Wonder where this is going... I unlocked the door and let him in the room... I walked to the other side of the room. My bed was in the middle of the room, with a white canopy drooping down it. White's not my color but it will do for the time being. I have a bathroom in the far left corner of the room. I was leaning against the wall beside the door. Fang, the really stupid molester, was walking towards me, ending up right infront of me. Now that I think of it... I promised that I wouldn't show him the note.. that might not be possible since right now it's poking out from my pocket in my pile of clothes.

"Hey." Fang said. Ahhh the akwardness is creeping in the conversation already. " I hope your'e not here to steal underwear, you creep." I dared. He chuckled. A light chuckle, it was nice to hear him laugh. As you know this is Fang. Never laughs guy.I glanced at the peice of paper that is just sitting there chillin' in my deflated pants pocket. Looked back to Fang. I inched over there slowly. Inch by inch. Fang must've noticed because he started to stare at the paper also. "Hey Maxt?" I decided not to look him in the eyes.

"What?"

"What's that paper?"

"That doen't make sence you moron."

He glared at me. "I'm not a moron you brat." Yes, you may not have heard it from my mouth till now but.. Fang's older than me..by a damn month!

I cocked my head to the side as I moved back.

"Brat? i'm not a brat, you underwear smeller."

His face turned bright red. "Like hell I am!"

Out of nowhere, but I moved before he did, he launched himself to the pile of clothes.

_Fwoooaump! _"Aughh Geeze!" I complained. I noticed I was on my back, so I sat up. When I opened my eyes, then I noticed Fang reading the paper. He turned his head towards me and smirked. "Date?"

"Uh-um.. Dunno.."

He started crawling on his hands and knees, while I was backing away from him crab-style.

That's right, I'm a secret crab. I'm just too sexy for people to eat._ Thud!_ My back hit the wall. Great, now Fang is standing on his knees. "Max. Are you going to date this guy?" He mummbled.

I shrugged. Now he looked super pissed. He lowered his head, his hair began to fall in front of his face so I couldn't see his eyes.

"How many times did you meet him?"

"Once." I answered, with a touch of cation.

His head shot up. "One damn time?" All of a sudden my hands were above my head, held by one bigger is Fangs by the way. He took his other hand and lifted my chin so that I had eye contact. " You meet the guy once. Fall for him yet Max?"

"I don't know."

"How the fuck do you not know?" He yelled. Fang moved so that he's basically straddling me.

He lowered his head in front of mine. "You fall for me before any other person. I won't let anyone take that away." He lowered his head to mine and kissed me.

The fuck?

"Hey!"

Fang just smiled. "Like I said. I'm going to make you fall for me before anyone eles. No matter how it's done."

Once again he put his lips on mine. His other hand letting my hands go and taking my waist instead. The first hand left my chin and went to grab the back of my head. I went completely blank. He THEN noticed I was in a bathing suit and took the opertunity. His mouth has found the nape of my neck. I was lowered to the floor. " Don't be so tense." He flicked the skin of my neck with his tongue. Slowly covering the area with his mouth. He started sucking in the skin. Then he bit it. " Ow."

He chuckled. "Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt like a ballerina danced on my skin"

He smirked. " Then let me make the ballerina turn into fire. Let me make your skin burn."

I looked at him carefully.

"Do as you please."

Here it starts. OH! By the way, no this is not 'it' as in THE 'It'.

This is rated T. Not M.

.

.

.

Rated T. That's why.

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_YO!_

_Well The heat wave has passed so i updated the story... there was such a big heat wave i had to live upstairs in my bedroom. with no computer... ive been working on this chapter since my last update and just couldnt think of any way to spice it up, but i tried ... my friend who reads this thinks its kinda... idk something similar to funny in a bad way cause she's like_

_"How can you write about a love life, if you've never been in love."_

_I said._

_"Fuck off, I'm creative, that's why. :DD"_

_lol shes mean but we have the exact personality except ive been told im a bit meaner and has a foul mouth lol xDD but what ever_

_but it does make it harder when ive never been in love, sure i had crushes but they were small so i lose intrest after 2 days. in my life i had like 3 crushes thats it. i mean im almost turning 14 on July 28. but im fine with it, who cares as long as its good enough right? But i wonder what its like :D hmm btw i am now a noveler person...not the one youre thinking of though ive always loved to write stories with my own mind so i looked up its a cool place, im happy cause now i can start a story on my own :D but im still going to update here.._

_I might end up updating faster because of this. so yeah.. you can thank the umm manga im reading for this :D oh yeah im and 8th grader now! i passed the EOGS_

_BTW! IMPORTANT TO MY READERS_

_im sorry _

_i keep changing my username cause i keep getting obsessed with something!_

_So everytime i change it from now on ill tell you it okay?_

_I couldnt take the username 'Cheshire' I was really sad by that _

_so i had to come up with_

_'HiddenxCheshire' _

_:P i like it but i like 'Cheshire' better... well yeah_

_thats all_

_Peace_

~Kyra


	12. Chapter 12 Lissa To the OSWLTDO?

_Hello!_

_Yes, yes, hit me to your hearts content! xD_

_Jk!_

_I know, it's been awhile. I have no excuse .-._

_So here's a chapter to make up for it.. okai?_

_Well Let's Roll The Showwwww... this chapters a bit short because i wanted to make it like you want morreeee DD: okai? :3_

**Chapter ...12?13?9?Who knows..idkk xD Fail**

**Lissa To the 'Oh Shit Who Let The Dogs Out?'**

**Max's POV**

As I felt each time his lips trailed down to my stomach, he once again kissed it, but left his lips there. All of the sudden, KNOCK KNOCK "MAX IT'S 6:30!" As the knocks came Fang blew on my tummy. That caused me to laugh very hard, because it tickled. He looked up to me as I sat on my legs. Fang was standing on his knees, he bent down and whispered, " We will finish this tonight."

I shivered. "Uh- " Then he got up and left through the window.

Nudge came barging in. "Max! Are you ready? Geeze, you have a date and you just take your time don't you? Now we need to go before he decides to up and leave!" I nodded repeatedly.."Yes, I know, I know. I'm ready to go, is everyone else ready too?" I asked.

She smiled. " Yeah, everyone's ready, okay? Even Fang looks good in swim trunks but..I like Iggy's more." She said while winking at me. I stood up, looked outside the window, and said." Wow, the ocean is really somethin' isn't it..." Nudge pulled me along into the hallway shutting the door behind us. "Yeah, it's great..but if we don't get down there soon enough, I'll make sure you never see it this year!" She huffed. We went downstairs and saw Iggy and Fang by the door all ready to go.

Haha, Fang had black trunks with red stripes in the corner of each side. Iggy had the same type of shorts except they were white with blue stripes. They remind me of total opposites. We walked outside while Iggy locked the door. As we were walking on the sidewalk, Iggy tried makee convorsation. "So, everyone's excited?" "Yeah!" Nudge said. Wow. Shortest. Sentence. Ever. Said. By. Nudge!

I'll give you an illustration of how we were walking okay?

Like that.

Fang's on the far left.

I'm next to him.

Nudge is next to me.

Iggy is the last on on the far right.

Make sense? Hope so.

I felt a tug on my hand. "Hey, don't go to far with that guy." Fang whispered in my ear. I smirked. "Why, jealous?" I taunted him. All of a sudden he had a dark look on his face. Fang pulled me to the side and told Nudge and Iggy that we'd be there in a second. He leaned down again to softly bite my cheek. Then went over the now redish area with his tongue gently. I felt the heat of his mouth press down on my skin as he went to my mouth. We weren't kissing but, our lips were touching barely. He pushed his mouth a little bit more against mine. "You know damn well I'll get jealous." He said moving his lips against my mouth for every word. I felt powerless, no energy to speak one word. I just mummbled. " Mmmeh, ehh. Ung, yeahhhh.."

He smiled. We need to go though, or they'll get suspicious...

"Let's catch up." He said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we ran. I giggled a bit because, I didn't notice but he had a sun hat in his hand. When he tried to put it on it had trouble staying on as we ran to catch up with Nudge. He glanced back at me and chuckled. Out of all the weird and embarassing things he's done to me.. I think I might actually be starting to like it more and more.

Finally we caught up. We were almost close to the beach. "What took so long?" Iggy asked. Nudge turned to me and saw my still red cheek. "Something..." I glanced around. " Uhm... hi-hit my face. It hurt a bunch but then the pain st-stopped." I laughed nervously. Iggy narrowed his eyes. I saw him whisper into Nudges ear. She blushed bright red, then looked at Fang and I. My eyes opened wide. I glanced at Fang and his eyes were suprised as well. Our eyes met an we (DELUSION PART! START!) slowly went in for a slow moving kiss! Jk, hell no! (DELUSION ENDS!)

Hell no. We started busting out laughing. After we regained our composure, I noticed we were at the beach. "Oh, well look at that! We are at the beach!"

But...That's not all I see...

I also see a red-headed bitch-ass-slut in a purple string bikini headed towords us.

"Oh holy fuck!" I whispered a louder whisper though.

That is the exact moment when things got from -

Unsafe

to

Bad

to

Worse

to

Oh fucking fuck

Situations..

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_um yeah im here..and very tired, thats why there are so many cuss words in this one cause its 2 FUCKING 12 AM! . no im not mad at u guys.. im just low on caffeen and i want Koolaid.._

_DAMNNNNNN_

_oh gues what... ill tell u some things..._

_remember that txt novel thing i told u about? Well if u have an account on there and wanna search my other kinda cliche story.. ill tell u my username okai?_

_it's_

_Username: Cheshire_

_Story: Assignment: Love_

_Other than that.. I learned the dance to happy synthesizer . im real happy about that.. _

_things will get sausy in all kinds of ways in the next chaper. RIGHT NOW im deciding to update this by thursday or friday cause i have a sleepover to go to for mon. - thurs._

_D:D _

_someone gave me a nick name... cause my name is Kyra Lea First and middle name so someone came up with .. Emmie Lea... im like o_o wtf.. let me know if u like that name! then ill sign off with it like how i do with the ~Kyra! okai? Majority rules!_

_OH AND ANOTHR THING _

_I decided to make this story 25 chapters long...thats good enough right? Tell me how many chapters you want this to be so what ever the majority is, that will be however many chapters this will be.._

_I'll also give you a hint about the endinng..._

_It has to do with:_

_RAIN_

_Thats all ill say_

_no more hints even if u ask :3_

_the ending is a bit cliche though :/ so ill apologize in advance_

_OH AND A LAST THING_

_xD I will make up another story for Vocaloid..._

_case im bored... u never know i might make another Max and Fang story again but the vocaloid one will be uhh.._

_MikuxMikuo_

_LenxRin_

_okai?i had someone ask about this in PM so yep.._

_well okai OH BTW!_

_My Birthday Is In 6 Days!_

_I'll be 14!_

_14!_

_14 FUCKING YEARS OLD!_

_:3 im so happy_

_so damn happy..._

_now its time for icecream everybody!_

_Nomnomnomnom!_

_._

_xD lol okai well bai 3_

_Peace!_

~Kyra


	13. Chapter 13 What's it look like to you?

**Chapter 12...i think**

**What's it look like to you?**

**Max's POV**

**What does a group of teens running in bathing suits dashing away from a slutty demon look like to you?**

**Cause it looks like something went very wrong to me.**

**I have no idea where Fang ran to though, cause he ran away so fast, he must have saw her before us and ran away that second...WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE TAKE ME TOO?!**

**Half way down the road and Lissa is still there high tailing us...I looked beside me...well now it's just me I guess, cause I guess its 'Let's All Leave It Up To Max' Day. So basically I look like this right now - (/=_=)/ ...running for my life and being pissed at the same time. I glanced back to check on how close she was, but she wasn't that far. I could lose her any second. All of a sudden, I was pulled by the waist really fast, and another hand covered over my eyes, into an alley.**

**"You know little girls shouldn't be running in such revealing clothes..." I felt a cold object to my neck as a finger raced across my stomach.I closed my eyes, although no hand was on them. 'Cause I'm not good with my neck being sliced, it might kill me so I think I'll stay still for the most part... "Get the FUCK off of Max, you old geezer!" I was definitely was startled, I recognized the voice, thank God it was Fang. I opened my eyes and saw Fang running over here really fast. It was like a blur of a black shadow against an ugly hobo. That's awesome.**

**Suddenly I was pulled to a wall...pushed, more like thrown. Last thing I saw was the guy falling down and Fang coming to my side, covering me and picking me up. After that, it was nothing but blackness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"X! M-A-X! MY GOD MAX WAKE UP YOU HIBERNATING BEAR!" I opened my eyes to see a VERY annoyed and irritated Fang. "Whatchu want?" I asked. I squinted my eyes, the lights were a bit too bright to me, which brought me to; "Fang, where are we anyway?"**

**Fang rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, somewhere called a hotel."**

**"No duh, you smartass, where exactly are we?"**

**"...I don't know..."**

**I sat up slowly, but I was pushed right back down. Fang stared right into my eyes. "If you fall, you're picking yourself up."**

**"Fine, so let me up." He did. I noticed this hotel was very...normal.**

**I stumbled but then my leg totally gave out. "Careful!" Fwhoop.**

**Then, Fang was on top of me, on a bed, it was a very fluffy bed.**

**I looked up and Fang was just staring at me. Not really moving at all. It felt really x3 awkward. "Can you, m-move?" I asked.**

**"I don't think I will." He said in a sarcastic voice. I started to sit up, but I couldn't really move when I have a guy straddling my body, you know?**

**"Come on Fang, move." I said in a more stricter voice.**

**He shook his head. I tilted my head. "Seriously Fang?" I rolled my eyes.**

**I started to poke his sides, maybe he's ticklish? He twitched, his mischievous grin now wavered.**

**"Oh, my my, are you...ticklish maybe, Mr. I'm too cool for colors?" I teased.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**I leaned on my elbows. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask, Fang!" I smirked. I leaned up like I was going to kiss him, then pushed him back. Luckly, I got him off of me. Unluckly, we were in a spot where I was on top of him instead. He put his arms around my waist, and locked them there. There was no movement able to be made on my side of this. For some reason, my heart was going really fast, it kinda hurt...but not the bad kind of hurt.**

**I need to move before he feels my heart! It's going too fast! Why? That's not what I should be feeling. Not for FANG.**

**...Fang...**

**What does he mean to me in the first place?**

**Do I... " Max, no matter what position you aim to be in, I'm in control you know." I didn't realize, but he already pulled me down close enough to get access to my ear.**

**"Max"**

**For some reason, it sent chills down my back. I looked Fang in the raven black hair sprawled on the ground beneath his head. His face was white as it's ever been. Finally his eyes were staring into mine, never looking away.**

**Eyes, they felt like they were peering into my soul. There were still bright gold flecks. Practically glowing. I had a warm feeling of entrancement. entrancement that traps you like a deer in the headlights. I didn't know what to do, my mind was completely blank. Like my brain was a canvas, Fang was the one who held the paint brush. Then, slowly, I was being pulled down once again. This time, he wasn't going to whisper. He's acting strange though...but, that's ...irrelevant...**

**Warm.**

**The first thought that came to mind when I kissed Fang.**

**I felt his hands separate. Suddenly the kiss went cold and he...dissolved into the air.**

**"Wha-...Fang!" I lifted my hands into the air as if to catch him and pull him back to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yeah, hey. ... Fanfiction had changed alot..btw..**

**Sorry. I thought I put it up. But I guess i didn't. My bad. get mad at meeee T_T**

**Lol Bacon...Youre so strange :DD**

**But Sorry about last chapter I guess. I'm moving tomorrow..Well its the 4th right now...by the time you read this it might be monday or something...im finally 14yrs old! :DD**

**Oh yeah, i left a cliff hanger =u=**

**Cause im sadistic xD Jk but im told im sadistic :3 Doesnt bother meee! So yeah. Oh yeah, the first week of school, i was bust in the office cause a kid spit on my face =_= i kicked his fat ass to hell. and i couldn get this up cause ive been grounded and in ISS this week, for 'back tlcking a teacher' when she said if you dont do this, your grades will drop so i said ' wouldnt that reflect on your permormance for the school, then i was sent to ISS then i got grounded =_=**

**Fuck the logic, let's go into Anime world :3**

**Ja ne~**

**~Kyra**


	14. Chapter 14 Fadeaway

**Chapter 13 - Here for You**

**Max's POV **

'What just happened?' That was the first thouhgt that came to mind when I opened my eyes. Strangley, I was in a dark room... So I thought, it was blurry for a second but yea it was a dark room. Icame to a conclusion it wasn't mine, oblviously. I tried to sit up, but I had something keeping me down. I brung my hands up to feel what was on me. It was suprisingly warm...and kinda squishy but not so squishy. I tried to lift it, it was heavy but I moved it.

Light peach. That was the color. Hmmmmm...Maybe an arm? BUT WHO'S. It suddenly, like..dropped on my face. I gasped, it almost gave me a heart attack! I looked to my side and I saw black hair, scattered slightly over the face of the supposedly disappered Fang. He was sleeping...beside me... I lifted the covers and notice I was wearing an oversized black with blue stipes T-Shirt. I Also notice I was wearing REEEEAALLLYYY baggy pants and kinda high socks but one of them were scrunched down to my ankle and the other one wasn't. I looked back over to Fang, he looked really tired judging by the look on his face. He had his eyebrows scrunched, dim bags under his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open. I tried to get up, but it looks like I was caught and pulled right back down. " Hey to you too, Max." Fang said, barely above a whisper.

I looked back at him. "Yeah. hey."

His eyes were open but not all the way. It was, dare I say it, adorable. "Gaaaah.." He grunted a bit.

Then he looked me in the eye.

"You're a really hard person to watch over, you know that? Why must you wake me up in such a mean way?" He said.

I smirked. "Problem?"

"Hmph..Yeah." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a mocking way. Looks like it didn't have any effect, though...because the next second he elevated himself on his side by stretching his arm out and putting his hand on my pillow, hovering over me. "Max, watch where you put your tongue." Then he quicky leaned down and softly blew on my tongue. My eyes got bigger and I covered my mouth. "FANG! Seriously! What the hell?!"

He just chuckled. Chuckled. I could swear my face felt like it was on fire. "So...want to continue?" He suddenly asked.

"Continue..what...exactly"

Out of nowhere Fang was holding down my wrists. I slightly turned my head to the side and raised my knee . "Let go, it hurts." I said while staring up at him.

He didn't say anything, just lowered his head just low enough to barely touch my lips. He looked at me...no, more like through me.

"Max."

I just closed my eyes. "Fang, what are you doing, honestly.." I whispered.

Then I felt as he kissed me. It was really gentle, not like I was imagining it a diferent way...-cough-..haha.. It felt as if time stopped. This didn't feel as if he was playing around, or joking like usual...So I kissed back.

I opened my eyes and he was just staring into mine. He smiled. Fang smiled. It was a great one too. Then he stopped for a moment before he then rubbed his bottom lip against mine. I guess that was a signal... so I slightly let open my mouth. I could feel every single little thing he did while playing in my mouth. Yet I didn't hate it. I felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest.

The sheets rustled as he stretched his leg to where one leg was on the knee next to my hip, the other one was by my toes and on his tip-toes. Then I felt him bring his hand to the side of my face. I brung my now free hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer. I was literally panting SLIGHTLY. When Fang saw that he just smiled . "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. He let me up. I sat on the side of the bed. I noticed we were in his room, it was so dark how could it not be. I chuckled to my self. Low enough he couldn't hear.

I stood up. Something warm cupped onto my lower thigh. I turned around and it was Fang of course. He looked up and stared at me. "Bye." Then he let me go and curled back into his sheets. '_He's adorable like that, I guess..when he's not ..ahhhhhhrrrgggg' _ Then I left the room. With my back against the door I let out a small sigh. What am I doing? I asked myself. I just felt...like I was totally out of it. I brushed the hair out of my face with my hand and started walking to my own room. I gotta get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning, on my side, on the side my stomach was on, I saw a lump under my covers and as far as I can feel...it's clinging onto my tummy. Face? My face looks like this

- (-_-*) "What the..." I lifted the covers and it was of course the black haired molester. I put my foot on him and tried to push him away from me. He wouldn't budge. So I had my hands, one on his shoulders and the other on his forehead, pushing and pushing him away. I felt him breath against my stomach and it tickled, but I wasn't laughing.. "Fang! Get your butt up!" I whispered harshly. His response was " Grrraahhh naaaaahhhhhh Maxxxxx...sushhhhh"

I could swear I felt my eye twitch. "I'll give you till three or I'll...umm...oh, I'll pinch you really hard!" Looks like I got a reaction! He turned his head to where his eyes were glaring at me. No. No way in hell was I going to let that slide. So I pinch him on his sholder. " Ouch! Damn it Max, what's wrong?!" Fang said, crawling out of the blanket. He sat on his legs and his black striped shirt was tooooooottttallly messed up...and his hair too...-cough- I turned my head to the side.

"Um, yeah. Fang go into your own room, jeeze!" I turned to face him. He just starred at me like an idiot. He had a put face on and then I got out of bed as he did. I looked back at him as he went out the window and I opened my door to head down stairs. I walked down stairs after fixing my outfit, for it not to be so messed up. I heard noise in the living room and I thought it was Nudge or Iggy. When I turned the corner...it turned out to be a guy in a ski mask destroying things, messing everything up.

I'm going to kick his ass.

_Authors note..._

_SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY i kept trying to upload the damned thing for a month and a half but it kept fucking up...idk why though, but i tried to upload it.. i hit a writer's block so sorry if this seems..bad or worse than usual... still im sorry, i hope you didnt get bored with this story.. s: sooorrryy plus since the transfer it took me a bit to get things down and everything since i get home later than i used to..like i used to get home at 3:20pm but now i get home at like 4:16.. =_= fucking bus.. oh yeah almost got into a fight yesterday, but i didnt and today her eave fell out and im like, yeah bitch thats what you get - well anyway im gladi got it up and fixed for sure if your seeig this soo :DD btw ...sorry Bacon, im kinda scared at your comment about this lateness xDD_

_Bye bye, _

~Kyra


	15. Chapter 15 Thank You

I'm So Sorry...Dont Kill Me

I want to apologize ahead of time..I know I left you all for such a long time, and now i am comming back, i had some problems at my school and i was really heart broken and some of my firends backstabbed me while all of that went down so i was like FUCK LOVE.

But now im not so sad...so that means IM BACK

buttttt not with this story. I'm abandoning this account to make a new one because i feel as if this account is just..idk i cant explain it but i feel as if i need to leave it.

You guys have been with me for 2 1/2 years, and its been the best times of my life but i need to start anew and make a brand new account and not one where im not even sure what my password it half the time..

Well, my name, username will be EmmieLea, ill be doing another fanfic, so uh i hope it will be better put together than this one... my birthday is in 10 days so that makes everything feel even more cleansed! i know some of you want to know the end of the story, but i will leave it like this... because i know most of the people who did read this story probably think like 'OMG THIS IS TAKING TO LONG TO UPDATE IDK WHATS GOING ON I GOTTA RE-READ EVERYTHING UUUUGGGGGHHHHH'

so yeah...btw the actual ending to this story is max moves again, fang follows then uhm idk but in chapter 25 they end up kissing and getting married so yeah... xD you can think something up to fill in the holes yourself... so uh

remember to look me up once again, i hope things will go smoothly...

*PS omg BACON IM SORRY geeze i already feel as if someone is putting their hand around my throat *cough* ik ik ik ik ik but im sorry! dont kill me! we'll be together again and you can read my stories tomorrow or whenever you see this, by that time i think my new account will be up and, the first chapter will either be up or in the making

I LOVE YOU ALL...omg like really i love you guys.

Thank You

(and a stolen catch phrase from mark crilley xD)

I'll see you guys, real soon

~Kyra


End file.
